Why Do I Love You So Much?
by Yukina01
Summary: FF ini aku buat untuk mengikuti challenge Infantrum yang di buat ShiueFha-chan.Berisikan perasaan Takuto sang Shinigami pada Mitsuki sesuai dengan lagu Edning Animenya...selamat membaca semoga berkenan


**Kredit dulu ya :**

**Lagu : Myself**

**Artis : Changin' My Life**

**Anime/ Manga : Full Moon Wo Sagashite **

**Pengarang : Arina Tanemura**

**Jadi mulai dari lagu dan anime/manga bukan milik ku tapi milik pengarang dan artis yang menyanyikan ^^**

**FF ini aku buat untuk mengikuti challenge FC Infantrum yang di buat ****ShiueFha-chan****.**

**Selamat membaca semoga berkenan dan maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan, dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran…terimakasih :D**

**Oh ya aku ambil beberapa lyric lagunya untuk dicantumkan di FF, boleh kan ya? Sekalian mungkin kalau ada yang tidak tau lagunya jadi ada bayangan :D**

Why do I Love You So Much ?

Hari inipun aku kembali mendengarkan suaranya disini, sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan manusia tapi tenang tanpa suara. Semua orang yang ada disini mendengarkan suaranya dengan khitmat seakan-akan suara itu menyentuh hati mereka. Sensungguhnya tidak hanya hati mereka tapi hati ku juga. Aku Takuto Kira seorang shinigami, sedang gadis yang menyanyi di sana adalah Mitsuki Koyama, dia adalah calon manusia yang akan ku ambil nyawanya. Namum melihat hatinya yang sedih dan mimpinya bertemu dengan orang yang disayanginya aku dan patner ku Meroko Yui, memberikannya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menggapai mimpinya. Mimpi gadis ini adalah bernyanyi dan dengan sepenuh hati, dia percaya dengan menyanyi dia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"_Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything__"_

Sebagai seorang shinigami diri ku tidak pernah memiliki ingatan, tapi satu hal yang aku tau menjadi shinigami berarti diri ku mempunyai dosa yang tak termaafkan. Namun hari ini aku mengetahui semunya, kebodohan ku, dan rsanya aku tidak bisa memaafkan diri ku sendiri. Dirimu, disana salah ku kah? Aku merasa sepi, sampai rasanya setiap suara yang aku keluarkan adalah ratapan kepedihan. Aku ingin berteriak tapi saat ku melihat wajah mu yang terus berjuang sedikit demi sedikit suara yang kukeluarkan adalah nyanyian harapan untuk mu. Sekali lagi bernyanyilah Mitsuki.

"_That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness __  
><em>_Are the two of us really alike? __  
><em>_If I'd realized it, you were always by my side__"_

Hari demi hari ku lalui waktu bersama mu, berjalan dan tertawa bersama. Namun setiap ak melihat mu, setiap mata kita bertemu aku merasakan kesedihan dihati mu, kesendirian dan kerinduan. Apakah kau sangat menginginkan dirinya, kekasih yang kau rindukan? Apakah kau tau diri ku pun merindukan seseorang? Seseorang yang selalu bernyanyi disisi ku yang selalu memberikan senyum untuk ku. Mitsuki semoga kau segera bertemu dengannya, diri ku akan selalu menemani mu. Walau hanya diri ku yang harus berjuang, aku kan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu melindungi mu itu janji ku.

"_You're too far, too near for me to reach __  
><em>_The more I tell myself 'I will forge'__"_

Bagi ku jauh atau dekat diri mu sulit untuk ku gapai, aku hanya seorang shinigami yang tidak boleh memegang mimpi. Suatu hari aku akan lupa semuanya itu yang selalu ada dibenak ku. Selalu aku sebutkan namanya dalam relung hati ku dan ku ingat senyum manis mu di hati ku. Apapun yang terjadi walau saat pikiran ini lupa, tetapi hati ku dapat mengingatnya.

"_Why do I love you so much? __  
><em>_It's so easy I just can't answer__"_

Aku Takuto Kira, shinigami. Orang yang akan ku tuliskan dalam buku hitam ku kali ini adalah Mitsuki Koyama seorang gadis biasa. Namun hati ku selalu bergetar karenanya. Waktu sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi pada ku. Sungguhkan ini cinta? Bolehkah aku mencintainya? Salahkah aku mencintainya? Pertanyaan tak terjawab terus meluncur dalam hati ku. Jawaban-jawaban yang pahit terus terdengar ditelingaku, membuat hati ku sesak dan air mata k uterus mengalir. Kenapa aku sangat mencintai mu? Ini mudah dikatakan tapi sungguh aku sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

Ah dia sudah selesai bernyanyi, sungguh indah suaranya. Dia menatap ku, dan melambaikan tidak ada yang dapat melihat aku dan Meroko, dia selalu melakukan itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan tanda kegembiraannya untuk kami. Aku tersenyum membalasnya dan saat mata kami bertemu hanya satu kata yang bisa aku ucapkan dalam hati "Aku Mencintai mu Mitsuki"

Tamat


End file.
